baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Luxury
Mr. Luxury is the guide for the school. He gives information about each character to the Protagonist. He has the most quotes! Appearance He wears a Black Suit with the colour matching Tie, black trousers and Black Shoes! Quotes: Game: Hello! I will be your Guide! Doors: Why doe's the blue doors have the number 99 on them? You opened a blue door. You opened another blue door. Before using the yellow doors, collect at least 2 notebooks. You walked through a pair of yellow doors. You walked through another pair of yellow doors. Umm... Not sure if you could open the School Faculty Only doors. You just opened a School Faculty Only Door. You just opened another wooden door. Items: Grab the Quarter. You have used the Quarter on the Zesty Machine. You now have a Zesty Bar You ate the Zesty Bar You have used the Quarter on the BSODA Machine. You have a BSODA. You have Used the BSODA. You used it on the phone, which turned into a tape player. The Baldi Anti Hearing Tape is in your Hands. You injected the tape into the tape player. You have got the WD NoSqwee. You used it on the blue door. You used it on the yellow door You used it on the Brown door. Why did you grab the Alarm clock? You just placed it. You Now have the Keys You have used the keys in Detention. Not sure if it's risky. You have the safety scissors. You used the safety scissors on Playtime's rope. You used it on 1st Prize's wires. Is that Baldi's spare Ruler? Why would you pick it up? You smack it on your hand, and baldi can hear that. Notebooks: Looks like you have only 1 notebook. You now have 2. You got 3 notebooks. Now 4. 5 notebooks in total, you have 2 more left. You got 6 notebooks, like the Sock Puppet! You have finally got all 7 notebooks, now escape while you still can, avoid any character that slows you down or makes it impossible to beat. You have 7 notebooks and Baldi isn't fast which is good. (Endless) The Notebooks are Respawning. (Endless) A&C: Oh, it's A&C. The sock puppet has disappeared. Why is he shy? Uh-oh, the sock puppet has teleported you, and Baldi is behind you! Baldi: Looks like Baldi's greeting you. He has given you a shiny quarter. Oh, Baldi does not look happy. He's smacking his hand with a ruler. He has speeded up by 1 notebook. Baldi is now really fast. He caught you. It's A Bully: Is that a Bully, blocking the hallway? He said something. He took an item of yours. He's still blocking the halls. Oh, he was caught by the Principal and has been put into Detention. Gotta Sweep: Is that a broom? He's sweeping you up! He's going to random places. Principal: Who might be whistling? The Principal caught you Running! The Principal caught you Drinking! The Principal caught you Escaping Detention! The Principal caught you Bullying! The Principal caught you Entering a Faculty only room! He has given you 15 seconds of Detention! He has given you 30 seconds of Detention! He has given you 45 seconds of Detention! He has given you 60 seconds of Detention! He has given you 99 seconds of Detention! Playtime: She sees you... She wants to play with you. You have to jump 5 times. You have successfully jumped 5 times. You just messed up. You just cut Playtime's rope. 1st Prize: I think the robot wants to hug you. It can see you. The robot has lost you. You have cut the wires of 1st Prize. Obsidian: This dutch dragon is just laughing at you while you have 1 notebook. Why did she pull up a sign showing a Frowny face? Are you sure about going to the 4th exit while she is around? Her screeching is ear-splitting! Now she's running to you in Anger and Frustration! Deeky Deeks: Is that a school pranker? Oh, He touched you. There's no Spider. Don't listen to him... A chef might be around... He is just pranking the whole school! You just bumped into him! Annoying: He poked you, what a lousy guy... Oh, he has detention... Gametime: Looks like he wants to play Rock Paper Scissors with you... Oh, you Won. You lost, try your luck again...Category:Charachters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:School Staff Category:Character